True love
by white cherry blossoms
Summary: Syaoran went back to Hong Kong and hasn't come back for 5 years. Sakura is now 17 years old. She finds out that Syaoron got into an accident and got amnesia. Will he remember her....
1. Chapter one

***Hi dis is my first fic so be nice. If u like my chapters plz review!!!!! I'm a speshul friend of Tears of an angel so if u like her fic which is inu- yasha...u'll prob like mine cuz she gives me ideas. =D***  
  
*~*~*~*Chapter 1 *~*~*~*  
  
Sakura drove to school in her new BMW on a sunny day. It was the first day of her senior year.  
  
"Sakura your going to be late on your first day of your senior year if you don't hurry up you slow hag!!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"OK OK!! I'm not a hag!!!!!" Sakura said.  
  
"Look what i found in my bag Sakura!" Tomoyo said holding out a picture of syaoran and Sakura when they were 12.  
  
~Syaoran...i wonder how hes doing now~ Sakura sadly thought.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura's tearful eyes,  
  
"Sakura whats wrong??"  
  
Sakura broke out of her thoughts,  
  
"Nothing...just thinking back on the old days when we were all together"  
  
"You've been thinking of Syaoran as usual havn't you?"  
  
"Yeah" Sakura said in a whisper.  
  
*silence*  
  
"I wonder why it's so silent in the hallway?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her watch and screamed,  
  
"Oh no!! We're late for class!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura enters the classroom.  
  
"Are you miss Sakura and Tomoyo?" Asked their homeroom teacher, Mr.Higurashi.  
  
"Hai" they both answered.  
  
"You're late for my class, go downstairs to the office and get a late slip."  
  
*Sigh* "hai" they both said gloomily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Lunch*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe he made us go to the office to get a late slip on the first day!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"I know eh!! What an asshole...he wouldn't even give us an acception" Sakura responded dryly.  
  
Suddenly Sakura's cell phone rang.  
  
"mushi mushi!! Sakura desu!"  
  
"Sakura-chan...it's me Meiling! Syaoran got hit by a car when he was on his way to your house. The doctor said that he forgot his memories! Please hurry and come to the hospital!" Meiling cried.  
  
"Syaoran...." Sakura quietly muttered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey ppl...i'm just going to stop here...hehe i'll update very soon!! Don't kill me for stopping here plz. Newayz review plz!! Ja! I'll do a longer chapter next time ^^ 


	2. Chapter two

***hey ppl i don't own ccs so don't sue me...hehe thx to tears of an angel for giving me ideas for dis chappi!! newayz on wit da stori***  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter2*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After getting the call from Meiling, Sakura dashed off to her car with a yelling Tomoyo on her trail.  
  
"Sakura! Where are you going?! We still have to go to class!" yelled Tomoyo.  
  
"I have to get to the hospital NOW! Syaoran got hit by a car!"  
  
"If you're going then i'm going with you!"  
  
While racing down the road with her car, Sakura's thoughts were filled with Syaoran.  
  
~I hope he's not in a bad condition. What if he doesn't remember me?! Then what will i do?!~  
  
When they got to the hospital, Sakura and Tomoyo raced to the reception lady.  
  
"Excuse me do you know which room Mr. Li is?" Sakura panted.  
  
"Hold on lemme check.......he's in room 123 miss"  
  
"Thank you!" Sakura loudly replied, grabbing Tomoyo ,that was out of breath already,  
  
and dashing off  
  
Once Sakura and Tomoyo found the room, they rushed in and were relieved with what they saw.  
  
Meiling was sitting on a chair that was beside Syaoran's bed. Syaoran didn't look like he got some serious damage.  
  
"Oh my gosh Sakura! I'm so glad you're here! I thought you wouldn't make it!" Meiling weeped.  
  
"It's ok Meiling, how is Syaoran doing?"  
  
"T-the doctors s-said he might have amnesia but they're n-not sure of it y- yet." Meiling cried.  
  
Sakura was relieved that he was alive. But what she really wanted to know was if Syaoran had amnesia or not.  
  
"Meiling, I think we should leave Sakura here with Syaoran alone right now. She needs time to think" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
Meiling nodded.  
  
After they left the room, Sakura sat on the chair studying Syaoran.  
  
~Hes grown so much since the last time i saw him. He looks so cute with his hair falling over his face.~  
  
Sakura blushed realizing of what she was thinking.  
  
Later on Meiling and Tomoyo tried to get Sakura to go home and get some rest because she stayed there long enough but Sakura was determined to stay with Syaoran until he woke up. After trying several times to get Sakura to go home, they left the hospital defeated by her stubbornness.  
  
At 10 p.m Syaoran started to stir.  
  
"Where am I?" Syaoran groaned, pain throbbing in his head.  
  
"Syaoran you're awake!" exclamied a happy Sakura.  
  
"Who.....who are you?" asked Syaoran.  
  
***Newayz end of my chapter. i have to go now. Review plz! bibi*** 


	3. chapter three

~~~Hey ppl...i'm so lazy...hehe if it wasn't for mah friend dat kept tellin me to continue dis story i wouldn't...lolz newayz on wit da stori.~~~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 3*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who are you? Are you Hitomi?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Hitomi??Who's Hitomi?" asked a shocked Sakura.  
  
"My girlfriend of course...don't you know her?? Speaking of her...here she comes now."  
  
Hitomi came into the room smirking because of what Syaoran just said.  
  
Sakura couldn't believe it...it was her long time rival. Hitomi had always been jealous of her and Syaoran's relationship and now Syaoran is saying that Hitomi is his girlfriend?!  
  
Sakura's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"I hate you Syaoran!! Don't you ever try to talk to me again!!" She cried.  
  
Once Sakura screamed that out loud...the nurses in the hall were giving Syaoran dirty looks.  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo came running in.  
  
"What happened?!!" screamed both of them at the same time  
  
"I don't know...all i did was ask her who she was and said that Hitomi was my girlfriend."  
  
"Hitomi?!! I can't believe you would go out with such a slut like her Syaoran!! You've always hated her too!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"No i havn't...the first thing that i ever saw when i woke up was Hitomi. And she took care of me too!"  
  
"Ugh i can't believe you Syaoran!! We're going to look for Sakura and if anything happens to her, it's all your fault!" Meiling screamed running out of the room with Tomoyo.  
  
Hitomi was smirking like she was crazy after witnessing what had just happened.  
  
Syaoran turned to her and asked " Why are you so happy? I just got yelled at like it was all my fault while it wasn't."  
  
Hitomi quickly took her smirk off her face and put a sad face up to cover it.  
  
"Oh Syaoran dear...i don't know how you can be best friends with them. Especially how they yelled at you right now." Hitomi said in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
*Sigh* "Can you get out of this room and come visit me some other dat please? I need some time to think"  
  
"But Syaoran-"  
  
"JUST GO!!"  
  
Hitomi quickly left after hearing him raise his voice.  
  
~When i'm with Hitomi...it doesn't feel right. It seems like shes keeping a very big secret from me...that could hurt a lot of people too. I wonder what my connection is with Sakura then...it feels so right when i'm with her...and she looked so sad when i told her that Hitomi was my girlfriend. *sigh* I'll think more about this tomorrow...my brains hurting right now~  
  
After all that thinking, Syaoran fell fast asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Under a sakura tree*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~I can't believe Syaoran would do that to me...i've waited for five years and this is what i get! I hate Hitomi! She lied to Syaoran! Why does everything have to happen to me?!~ Sakura thought.  
  
"Sakura-chan!!" Are you alright?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I guess...*snifflez* but Syaoran really hurt me!!" Sakura cried.  
  
" It's ok Sakura...it's all that bitch,Hitomi's fault." Meiling said with an angry look in her eyes.  
  
"*snifflez* but why does everything bad have to happen to me?!"  
  
"Oh Sakura...everything will fall back into place soon. Syaoran's love for you is very strong so no doubt he'll remember everything soon." Meiling comforted.  
  
"But what if he doesn't? What if his love is not as strong as we would think it to be?"  
  
"Sakura!! You have to be confident that Syaoran will remember!! If you keep denying it then he'll definantly not recover!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"You have to show that Hitomi what you're made of! Win Syaoran back! We know you can do it!" Meiling encouraged.  
  
"You guys are right...i WILL get my Syaoran back if it is the last thing that i do. I will not lose to Hitomi. Syaoran is too special to me!"  
  
"You've got the idea Sakura...now all we have to do is make Syaoran remember somehow." Tomoyo said.  
  
"OK...hey you guys what time is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"9:30 pm" Meiling said.  
  
"HOE!! I gotta go home now before my oni-chan yells at me again!! I've got to guys. Bye!" Sakura screamed running down the street.  
  
*sigh* "She never changes does she?" asked Meiling.  
  
"Nope"  
  
~~~OK ppl i hope u like dis chappi. thx to tears of an angel for encouraging me! ^_^ newayz i'll update soon. Review plz! Bye 


	4. chapter four

~~~I 4got to mention dis a long time ago...but newayz i DON'T own CCS so don't sue me. Sry i didn't update for so long...i've been kinda busy dese past few dayz. newayz heres da chapter 4.~~~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 4*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun's rays started coming through Sakura's window. Her alarm clock rang but she didn't budge even a bit. The door creaked open and in came a mischievious looking Touya.  
  
Touya dumped the bucket of cold water on Sakura.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Sakura.  
  
Touya snickered.  
  
"Touya!! Why the hell did you dump the bucket of cold water on me?!!" Sakura screamed outraged.  
  
" cuz school starts in 10 mins kajuu."  
  
"10 mins?!! i'm gonna be late again!!"  
  
Sakura ran around her room looking for her school stuff. 5 minutes later Sakura ran out of her house and rushed inside her car. She sped down the road on the way to school but she got caught.  
  
"M'am i'm afraid i'm going to have to give you a ticket." Said the officer.  
  
" But can't you please let me go just this once? I'm 10 minutes late for my class already." Sakura whined.  
  
"Sorry but rules are rules. And they shouldn't be broken."  
  
"Fine" she grumbled.  
  
"Here's your ticket. Now off to school before you're even more late."  
  
On her way to school Sakura was muttering under her breath. You could catch a few words like "bastard" "son of a b*tch" and so on. When she got to school she rushed to her classroom.  
  
"Kinomoto! You're late for my class again!" boomed the teacher's voice through out the classroom.  
  
"Gomen ne sensei. I slept in again."  
  
*sigh* "I'll let you off the hook this time but be here on time tomorrow ok?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
After Sakura sat down at her desk the teacher started talking again.  
  
"Now class i have great news for you. We have 2 new transfer students that just came from Hong Kong. Please welcome Li Syaoran and Nagasaki Hitomi."  
  
Sakura's head shot up right after she heard the name Syaoran. Hitomi and Syaoran walked into the class but what shocked Sakura was that they were holding hands in front of the whole class!  
  
"Now class, don't put a lot of pressure on Syaoran because he just got out of the hospital from a car crash."  
  
"Hai sensei" replied the whole class.  
  
"Now where should i seat you 2....Li you can sit behind Sakura and Nagasaki you can sit behind Koji. Hitomi sent Sakura a dirty look because she was seperated from HER Syaoran.  
  
"Hoe..."  
  
As Syaoran walked past Sakura to go to his desk, he had a flashback.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran was walking to the penguin park. He was going there to meet someone but he couldn't put his finger on it. As he walked closer to the Sakura tree...He saw the back of someone. She turned around and he saw emerald eyes that were filled with love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Li! Are you alright?" asked the teacher.  
  
"hai" Syaoran responded. He realized that he had just stood beside his seat for 1 minute. The class was looking at him as if he was mental but Sakura's eyes held worry in them.  
  
"Then please take your seat Mr.Li"  
  
Syaoran took his seat quickly.  
  
Sakura turned around and said "Konnichiwa Syaoran-kun! I haven't seen you for weeks! How are you doing?"  
  
Syaoran noticed her emerald eyes and how they sparkled. ~Those eyes...~ Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts when Sakura waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Sorry what did you ask?"  
  
"I asked if you were ok..."  
  
"Uh..yeah but do i know you?" Syaoran had forgotten about Sakura over the past 2 weeks.  
  
Sakura was shocked. He had forgotten her in only two weeks! ~I bet it was hitomi who made him forget about me! I'll get her back at lunch.~  
  
~~~End of chapter ppl. I'll update soon. Byebye.~~~ 


	5. chapter five

~~~Hi ppl. I'm back!^_^. hehe june's a youkai n tasha's a mofo!! lolz itz an inside jk peeps. newayz on wit da stori.~~~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*CHapter five*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Lunch*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tomoyo!! I can't believe Syaoran forgot about me again!" Sakura wailed.  
  
" aw it's ok Sakura...it's probably all Hitomi's fault. We'll have a talk with her when she comes in the cafeteria alright?"  
  
"Ok..i guess"  
  
Syaoran and Hitomi enters the cafeteria holding hands. Sakura looked away. She couldn't bare to see him with another girl.  
  
"Sakura look! There's Hitomi and Syaoran! Let's go have a talk with her alone" Tomoyo said while dragging Sakura behind her.  
  
"Hi Syaoran! Can we have a talk with Hitomi please? It'll be really fast." Tomoyo asked sweetly...too sweetly.  
  
Hitomi gave Syaoran these looks that said please say no. But Syaoran didn't see them.  
  
"Uh...i guess you can. It's not like we have anything special to do."  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura, and Hitomi walked out of the cafeteria and into the parking lot outside.  
  
"Alright Hitomi..What did you do to Syaoran?!" Sakura asked in a very impolite way.  
  
"Why...i didn't do anything serious! All i did was make Syaoran forget about you" Hitomi said with a sickingly sweet smile.  
  
"How could you?! Syaoran never loved you! He loved Sakura! Do you have any information in that head of yours?! Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Exactly...this is just a perfect chance for me. Syaoran lost his memory so he won't even remember that he loves Sakura and not me." Hitomi said.  
  
"You bitch! Don't you have any feelings?! What would you do if this happened to you?!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Well...this had never happened to me so I won't ever have to think about it."  
  
"Oh my gosh! You really don't have any feelings do you?! Sakura waited so long for Syaoran to come back and here you are...ruining her life!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"I love to ruin people's lives. Especially the people that i hate. Well that was a nice chat with you guys. I better go back to Syaoran before he gets worried."  
  
"You're not gonna get away with this Hitomi! One day your plan will backfire on you! I swear!" Sakura said.  
  
"hah! My plan backfire on me? Yeah right."  
  
That was the last thing Hitomi said before she was gone.  
  
"I hate her! Why does she have to ruin my life?!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Oh Sakura..shes just being a bitch. Besides Syaoran will probably see the real side of her soon. " Tomoyo comforted.  
  
"I hope that comes soon. I can't stand any of this anymore" Sakura sniffled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In the cafeteria*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran looked out the window.  
  
~I wonder why that girl is crying is crying...i saw Hitomi leave and then she broke down..~  
  
"Syaoran! Did you miss me?" Hitomi asked with her high pitched voice as she sat down.  
  
"Uh...yeah i guess...what took you so long anyways?"  
  
"Oh i was having a friendly chat with them" Hitomi said as a smirk appeared on her face.  
  
"Ok then...let's get to class before we're late then"  
  
"OK!"  
  
They walked out of the cafeteria hand in hand again as they walked to class.  
  
~~~newayz end of it. lol i'm so lazy to write more hehe. at least i updated ^^. newayz review plz!.~~~ 


End file.
